Jojo
Jojo is a male customer who made his first appearance as a Closer in Papa's Taco Mia! As the local Food Critic, his scoring metrics are more challenging than those of the other Closers. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tacodale Loves: Food Hates: Overcooking Occupation: Food Critic Jojo is known far and wide as the premier food critic. He is an adventurous foodie that never orders the same meal twice. Jojo makes weekly stops at restaurants to sample their food. If he enjoys his meal, he will award the shop his Blue Ribbon. Customers always tip more when a Blue Ribbon is in sight. Appearance Jojo has light skin, short dark brown hair, diagonal-patterned eyebrows, a curved moustache, and a short stubble. He wears a black long-sleeved turtleneck sweater with dark gray shading, folded sleeves, dark check marks seen in each sleeve, and the Blue Ribbon pinned on his chest. He also wears a black French beret with blue accents, bright blue pants, and black sneakers. Clean-Up His clothes are more detailed. Styles Style B Jojo wears a gray turtleneck sweater, a beret with gray band that surrounds it, a blue and light cerulean-striped scarf put around his neck, and black pants. The Blue Ribbon is now pinned on the left side of his waist and his sneakers having pale cerulean laces. Style H Jojo shifts back into wearing his Style A outfit. He is dressed as a musketeer during Halloween. He dons a blue cape, blue eye mask, gray buckle, and a sword with a blue handle. Orders Jojo orders something completely different every time he visits a shop; between Papa's Freezeria and Papa's Wingeria, one can see what Jojo will order on the customers chart, but this does not show his future order, only his past order. In Papa's Taco Mia!, it says he's trying everything, between Papa's Hot Doggeria and Papa's Cheeseria, it says that it's different every time, and as of Papa's Bakeria, a question mark appears in place of the order ticket on his lookup. Because he is a food critic, he acts as a Closer, so his ratings of orders are tougher than that of a normal customer. Sometimes though, something about his order will stay the same. For example, he always orders a Small Cup and Regular Blended sundae in Papa's Freezeria/To Go! and he always orders Waffles in Papa's Pancakeria. If the player get a total score of 80 to 100 points, he will give you the Blue Ribbon, which increases the tip of each customer by $2.00 (e.g. a tip of $5.00 instead of $3.00 from a non-star customer). If it's from a customer going to 5 stars, who will give $9.00, it'll stay the same. The Blue Ribbon is displayed on the lobby for three days, meaning that the increase in tips also lasts for that time. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Scooperia Earn all three stickers in either game to get this ouftit: Trivia *Jojo and Quinn both have been Closers since their debut in Papa's Taco Mia! *He is the leader of the Closers during the parade sequences, excluding Pizzeria HD, where Sarge Fan is the leader instead, and all versions of Papa's Scooperia, where Whippa is the leader instead. *Although he does not appear in Papa Louie 2 or Papa Louie 3, the Blue Ribbon makes an appearance as the checkpoint marker. **A daisy having the same design as the Blue Ribbon is used for the "Hot and Ready" sticker. *Jojo has an unique style of favor when ordering: **Papa's Freezeria/To Go!: He always orders a Small Cup and his sundae is in Regular Blend. **Papa's Pancakeria: He always orders Waffles. **Papa's Cupcakeria: He mostly orders one cupcake with a small amount of toppings and a cupcake with a large amount. **Papa's Pastaria: He always orders a regular-cooked pasta. **Papa's Donuteria: He always orders one topping on each donut. **Papa's Cheeseria: He will either order a light-cooked or regular-cooked sandwich. **Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: If Red Velvet Cake is unlocked, he will always order it. *He is the first Closer to have a Flipdeck. **He is also the first Papa's Taco Mia! debutant to have a Flipdeck. *In the games from Papa's Taco Mia! till Papa's Cheeseria, checking Jojo's profile in the customers section says that his order is 'different every time!' Starting with Papa's Bakeria, it will show a question mark at his order. *In Gamerias where there are multiple cooking times, Jojo will never order food with the longer cooking time. Gallery (Donuteria) Jojo Before Star Customer.png|Jojo when not a Star Customer. (Donuteria) Jojo's Halloween Costume before Star Customer.png|Jojo's Halloween costume. (Donuteria) Jojo's Halloween Costume after Star Customer.png|Jojo as a Star Customer during Halloween. Jojo Perfect Freezeria Order.jpg Madjojo.png Happyjojo.jpg jojo2.png Quinnandjojo.jpg|Jojo and Quinn, closers ever since Taco Mia!, sitting next to each other. Poor Jojo.png Jojothefoodcritic.png|Jojo receives an okay sundae. perfect.png jojohalloween.JPG Funny Jojo.png Where is Jojo.png Jojo.jpg Perfect Cupcakes for Jojo.png JojoPerfectPasta.PNG Papa's Cupcakeria - Jojo's order being taken.png Okay Pasta - Jojo.png Perfect Jojo.jpg|Jojo's perfect cupcakes Papa's Pastaria - Jojo with a cup of coffee during Christmas.png Jojo 3.jpg Framed photo.png Screenshot 34.png Rosquillas perfectas para Jojo.png Rosquillas perfectas para Jojo2.png Perfect donuts for Jojo.png Jojo 5.jpg AWW Earned.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.22.37.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 17.03.05.png Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.10.44.png Jojo mad.png Jojoperfect.png Jojo perfect.png Jojo Taco Mia Perfect.png|Jojo's perfect soft taco! PapasPancakeriaBurgerSlots.png Jojo Freezeria Perfect.png jojo perfect.JPG|Jojo's perfect pasta. Jojo Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png fdd.png jaja.png JojoWingeriaHDPerfect.jpg|Jojo receives perfect wings! Jojotriplestarred.png Jojolikeit.png|Perfect sandwich! SLeep the journey from your eyes.png how jojo this is possiple wait what.png|For some reason the critic wasn't pleased with these cupcakes... Jojo clean.jpg Perfect pie with Jojo!.png Perfect Jojo.png Jojo Rainbow.png Jojopie.png Screenshot (24j).png|Perfect sandwich for Jojo! Screenshot (31).png|Jojo has his perfect Christmas pie! JojoChiliFest.png JojoPlayingPapaLouie.png JojoPlayingRowdyRicowithChillyAtacks.png TM Debuts.png Jojo Perfect- Sushiria.png|Jojo gets a perfect order in Sushiria! 1483733739395.jpg Angry Jojo (Cleaned).PNG|"I think it's time that we shut this place down." Jojo gets some perfect sushi and bubble tea!.png|A rare occasion; Jojo gets some perfect sushi! Screenshot 2017-02-15-12-51-12.png|Perfect sundae and a Blue Ribbon! Screen Shot 2017-04-23 at 9.32.12 AM.png|Perfect pie for Jojo and a Blue Ribbon! FB IMG 1494774186563.jpg|PTMTG! Jojo Approved! PickyScreenshot 23.png|Perfect with Jojo! Auin.jpeg PPHD - Jojo Approved.png|PPHD! Jojo Approved! Rare Perfect on Jojo.png|Since when is this a common occurrence?? Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg Yes!.png PerfectHalloweenDonuts.png|Perfect Halloween donuts for Jojo jojocakes (2).PNG|Jojo's perfect HD waffles. Jojowings.PNG|Perfect tofu and shrimp (not wings) for Jojo jojoshake.PNG|Jojo's perfect... err... brownies and strawberries with mint shavings 90 points.png|Jojo gives the chef 90 points during Halloween (Papa's Donuteria IMG_5270.JPG IMG 0014.PNG|Parade. Jojotastic.jpg wizardandzorroo.PNG|Who will win: Blue Ribbon Zorro, or Ice Cream Wizard? IMG_0295.PNG|Papa's Pizzeria HD IMG_0280.PNG|Papa's Hot Doggeria HD IMG_0387.PNG|Papa's Pancakeria HD IMG 0421.PNG Fan Art photo.jpg Jojo.PNG|EightballPixels sprite edit Jojo Phantom.png EFoL.png|Collab Customers made by Almei Jojo Chibi.jpg|Jojo Chibi Maker Jojo Chibi Style B.jpg|Jojo Chibi Maker Style B Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Closers Category:J Characters